one novelist in love
by Darkmendess
Summary: Vallolet es una chica que a su corta edad es una novelista más que reconocida en su país de origen. En busca de una nueva historia se convierte en una estudiante de intercambio llegando a estados unidos jamás se imaginó las locas aventuras que viviría.
1. Chapter 1

Etto… bueno voy a resubir la historia porque al parecer no puede ser interactiva o algo asi, lo que es bueno que me ayan avisado porque o sino , no me ubiera gustado que cuando estuviera con toda la historia me la borren o algo asi D:

Asi que gracias a ala persona que me aviso ^^ asi que voy ha hacer la historia con una Oc, aunque la trama no cambia.

**CAPITULO 1: MI PRIMER DIA Y MI MENTE YA TIENE IDEAS.**

**(música de fondo watch?v=QUhnFFnc0Xk)**

Tap!~ tap!~

Las suelas de los zapatos golpeaban con fuerza el suelo casi podía sentirse que en cualquier momento se iba a romper, la peli-café paro en seco levanto su mano y movió, los cabellos que caían en su cara aunque no sirvió porque el viento los volvió a mover, la chica solo se resignó a caminar.

"SCHOOL HOMESTUCK"

Los ojos cafés quedaron mirando las grandes letras, la chica solo hizo un raro movimiento con la boca y siguió su camino.

La escuela no parecía desolada, era demasiado temprano como para que no estuviera nadie, se podían ver pequeños grupitos en la entrada o algunos chicos solos a las afueras sentados en una banca.

La chica de hace un rato parecía bastante perdida, aunque camino hacia una puerta que pareció reconocer por las letras escritas en el vidrio, solo toco 2 veces y entro.

-ho! vaya señorita vallolet que gusto verla –saludo la mujer de traje detrás del escritorio-

-hola directora condesce…-saludo de forma callada pero de forma gentil-

-¿vienes por tu horario?...-dijo sacando una hoja entre muchas dejándola en el escritorio-

-algo así..-respondió acercándote a el escritorio y tomando la hoja- directora condesce…yo..

-señorita vallolet como sabrá esta es la escuela más prestigiosa de todo estados unidos, usted ha sido aceptada por una beca que pocos alumnos logran a tener, espero que no me decepcione ni a mí, ni a esta escuela –la directora rompió la conversación apoyando ambas manos entrelazadas con los codos en la mesa-puede ir se –una vez dicho volvió a sus papales-

-he?! … cl-claro que no los defraudare, adiós –de todos modos vallolet duda que ella la esté escuchando-

Vallolet apenas salió se dijo a si misma que por nada del mundo quería problemas, la directora le aterrorizaba y suponía que no era raro, siendo que estaba en una escuela realmente buena, comenzó a mover sus pies lentamente por los pasillos mientras una sonrisa boba se formaba en sus labios.

La boba sonrisa se formó al recordar la razón por la que estaba ahí, quizás era porque quería tener una buena educación, pero no, ella estaba hay por otra cosa que era su vida y aunque lo crea una persona o no vallolet era…

-he? –iso un ruido con su boca y miro a la persona que interrumpió sus pensamientos- lo siento…

- no importa – contesto una rubia con tono de risa-

-oye..-frunció un poco en seño-¿te ríes de mí? – nunca se consideró alguien intimidante pero creyó que la rubia se reía de ella-

-¿Qué? No! –quito la sonrisa- tranquila solo hablaba con mi novio –apunto y puso frente a los ojos de la peli-café un teléfono-

La peli-café sintió como la sangre subía a sus mejillas y su cara se tornaba totalmente caliente, simplemente quería ir se corriendo tontamente pero la rubia volvió a interrumpir sus pensamientos.

-está bien –rio- me llamo roxy ¿y tú? – roxy te miro divertida y extendió su mano-

- ha! Bueno, soy vallolet –Sonrió bobamente y tomo su mano- estudias aquí.. Dios que estúpido lo que dije lo siento jejejeje –se llevó una mano a su nuca mientras en su mente intentaba armar una palabra coherente-

-roxy rio y la miro divertida luego de lanzar un suspiro- me caes bien niña. ¿Eres nueva? no te había visto en estos lares-.

-ham si soy nueva, soy estudiante de intercambio –sonrío-

-ha si!? –roxy lanzo un gritito- ¿de que país?! –grito entusiasmada-

-a bueno de Rusia es bastante bonito pero no se compara con estados unidos..-sonrió al ver la cara de entusiasmo de roxy-

-vaya que genial siempre he querido ir allí me ¿cuentas más de tu país? –Sonrió y casi se pudo ver un brillito en sus ojos-

-claro..-antes que pudiera decir algo roxy la tomo del brazo y la izo caminar hasta lo que parecía el patio-

-he espera… oye…no deberíamos ir a clases? –vallolet apunto a los pasillos donde se veían puerta que obviamente estaban las clases-

-tranquilaaa~ el primer día de clases en el primer bloque no hacen nada, además ya casi salimos de recreo así que no importa mucho –sonrió-

Nos es que vallolet fuera la típica niña buena es solo que no quería problemas luego de conocer a la simpática directora, ya era un dolor de cabezas que la imaginara con vestido de princesa y con animalitos alrededor de ella.

En medio de la conversación roxy saco de su bolso una botella de platico que contenía un líquido transparente aunque creyó que era agua la idea se le esfumo cuando sintió un fuerte olor a alcohol no dijo nada y seguio con la conversación.

Lo que decía roxy era verdad, sonaron 2 campanazos y las puertas de los salones fueron abiertas y los alumnos comenzaron a salir la peli-café se sentía pequeña por la mayoría de gente que ya había a tu alrededor, el patio era enorme así que los chicos estaban dispersados por todos lados.

Fue cuando vallolet desvió la mirada hacia un grupito, y miro a un rubio que se acercaba a ambas, roxy sonrió y levanto la mano en señal de saludo, pero al parecer el rubio la ignoro y camino hacia vallolet, este se rebajó a su estatura de vallolet por estar sentada en una banca.

-¿cómo te llamas preciosura? –Su voz sonaba ronca y sexy-

-he-e?! Yo me llamo! vallolet –más roja no podía estar en un momento así-

-rio- lindo nombre..-el chico sonrió-

Era como si todas las neuronas de vallolet explotaron por su cabeza, aunque ella tenía más que en claro que eso no era realidad, agito su cabeza levemente y vio a roxy quien estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y el tipo rubio a su lado.

- dirk strider..-saludo el guapo rubio que se sentó junto a roxy-

-a poco no es mono! –roxy rio para luego tomar una de las mejillas de dirk-

El chico parecía algo incómodo, pero eso no impidió que vallolet se le quedara viéndolo le pareció lindo aunque sería mejor fijarte en otro chico no podría hacerle eso a una amiga, bueno si se le puede decir así a una recién conocida.

**FIN DE CAPITULO 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2: **solo reunión de amigos

A penas vallolet llego a "su" casa se lanzó a su cama, a pesar de vivir con una familia de intercambio esta le aseguro que no pasaba mucho en casa divido a su largo trabajo, aun así era un misterio en que trabajaban.

Varias veces vallolet pensó que la familia estadounidense le había tomado confianza bastante rápido o era eso, o había cámaras que vigilaban sus movimientos las 24 horas del día y las 24 horas de la noche.

Rip~ rip~

El celular comenzó a sonar como loco parecía como si saltara de un lado a otro, lo que hizo que vallolet apenas sintiera el fuerte sonido callera del la cama, una de sus manos se elevó y tomo el celular que aun sonaba.

-diga..-dijo vallolet aun recostada en el piso-

- ha hola! Soy roxy –se escuchó a la rubia detrás de la línea acompañada de algunos gritos y música bastante fuerte-

-roxy?! –la peli-café se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de roxy y de inmediato despego su cara del suelo- ho?..

Lo primero que paso por la cabeza de la novelista fue "_como diablos consiguió mi número__"_ aunque decidió ignorarlo ya que luego sabría, ahora quería saber cuál era la razón por la que la rubia interrumpió sus sueños.

-quien más?! –Rio la rubia- oye niña, ¿quieres venir a mi casa? –dijo la rubia sonaba amistosa-

Antes de que la rubia siguiera ablando otra palabra vallolet ya se imaginaba en casa de roxy vestida de blanco, con una urna en la cabeza, unas alitas de ángel en la espalda y sentada en el sofá.

-por. Por favor Srta. Diabla deje irme a casa! –la voz del supuesto ángel sonaba más que sobre actuada e incluso a punto de soltar un llanto terrible-

-eso jamás! Ahora eres mía ángel!~ -la rubia soltó una fuerte risa malévola como las que se ven en las películas-

El asustado ángel solo podía ver a la rubia vestida de cuero negro, con dos cachos saliendo de su rubia cabellera y ni hablar de las dos alas de murciélago que salían de su espalda.

-el tema de los ángeles y demonios está bastante usado…-soltó vallolet una vez de salir de su mundo de fantasías raras-

-vallolet! Me escuchas?! –roxy parecía algo molesta detrás de la línea-

-he?!.. si lo siento.. ¿que decías? –soltó una boba risita-

-roxy suspiro resignada- una pequeña fiesta de amigos ¿quieres venir?-.

-he?.. si claro ¿llevo algo? –Pregunto vallolet-

-pues~ -rápidamente la voz de roxy tomo picardía-

-roxy no pienso llevar alcohol tengo 17 años –respondió rápidamente-

-vaya ni un día y ya me conoces –rio- bueno te envió la dirección por mensaje, adiós-y por fin la rubia corto-

**(musica de fondo: watch?v=EES6N5YkWUU)**

Vallolet se paró del suelo y camino hasta su armario, era bastante grande comparado con lo poco y nada de ropa que tenia ya que su idea era comprar algo de ropa una vez que llegara a estados unidos, pero desde que llego solo se dedicó a buscar tema a su novela.

Tomo unos jeans de mezclilla, una polera de mangas largas, rosa con una estrella estampada en medio de color negro, una parca sin mangas color blanca y unos tenis rosa, no era su estilo pero al fin y al cabo roxy dijo que era algo pequeño.

Se tomó el cabello en dos colas poniéndose un gorro rosa encima de ambas coletas, hacía mucho frio y no quería resfriase eso solo empeoraría la escritura de su novela. Tomo las llaves de la casa y se fue camino a casa de roxy guiada por su celular.

**O~**

La sociable roxy como siempre establecía vida social con todos, roxy podía definirse como una borracha sociable, mentirosa pero en buen sentido, aunque sus mentiras causaban que vallolet estuviera en medio de la fiesta del siglo con la ropa menos indicada.

-vaya ya era hora –roxy apareció de la nada saludando a vallolet con un abrazo-

-am si aunque pensé que era una reunión-dijo viendo la multitud de gente que había en el lugar-

-claro~ -rio nerviosa la rubia- se me olvido comentar elle… digo ese detalle

-aun así..-la voz de la novelista se izó notar incomoda- no creo que este vestida para la ocasión -.

-estas truen..digo bien –rio y por fin se soltó del cuello de roxy- tan solo…-la rubia tomo ambas coleta y las desordeno- mejor.

-roxy~ dirk te busca –se escuchó una suave voz femenina detrás de ambas chicas-

-¿Quién?...a cierto mi novio –dijo la rubia ya casi fuera de si- vallolet ella es calliope –sonrio la rubia apuntando a la chica-

Callipe le pareció rara a primera vista, tenía el cabello pintado de blanco, estaba echo un desastre aunque igual tenía un toque de peinado, sus ojos eran zafiro realmente hermosos y no faltaba decir que su tono de piel era como la nieve y la acompaña su cuerpo de muñeca parecido a la de una bailarina de ballet.

-mucho gusto vallolet –sonrió calliope-

-igualmente –sonrió la novelista-

-ho! Vamos es una fiesta! –rio alegre la rubia-

-hi! Cierto -le recordó a la rubia-

-ha cierto… vallolet quédate aquí un momentito-roxy sonrió y se fue con calliope-

La peli-café solo le consto unos segundos comprender que estaba sola en una fiesta donde todo parecía estar saliéndose de control quizás era por el alcohol o porque había música a mucho volumen.

Básicamente no estaba acostumbrada a nada vallolet es una niña en un mundo de adultos ahí va el dicho que dicen que todos los escritores son de cuerpo viejo pero de alma joven, a vallolet no le extrañaba mucho eso. Aun así era incomodo saber que aunque tenía el cuerpo de una mujer por dentro jamás maduro, aunque todos lo hacemos algunas veces.

Tomo asiento en un sofá que también parecía ser ocupado por una amorosa pareja la cual vallolet decidió ignorar, tan solo le gustaría saber que era lo que hacía que todos se punieran a tono y olvidaran todas sus preocupaciones.

Pero no era como si la respuesta estuviera frente a sus ojos….

Aunque….

En frente de ella se encontraba un vaso con un amarillento líquido y por más estúpido que suele fue como si todas las luces se apagaran y solo una iluminara el vaso o como si la fuerte música era reemplazada por un coro de ángeles.

-¿acaso dios me dice que beba? –se dijo a si misma incrédula-

A penas pensó en tocarlo, otra mano se le adelanto y tomo el vaso más rápido. Dejando a vallolet de piedra con la mano a medio extender y con un letrero colgado en la cabeza con la palabra escrita "_lenta"_.

-ha lo siento sis ¿era tuya? –una voz masculina la saco de su trance-

-ha? –vallolet elevo la vista viendo al nuevo dueño de la bebida alcohólica-

Los ojos de la novelista se abrieron par y par cuando vio la cara del chico pintada como payaso con unas perforaciones en la ceja izquierda y otra perforación en medio del labio, su cabello parecía ser de color negro aun así tenía unos toques morados, su musculatura era algo grande y al estar las mangas de su chaqueta remangadas se podían ver más de algunos tatuajes.

-n-no..-rio nerviosa vallolet por cierto miedo que le causaba el muchacho-

-segura sis, parecía que querías jodidamente tomarlo –mostro una sonrisa el cara de payaso-

-eso jamás no soy de bebidas alcohólicas-rio-

Era cierto que el payaso le causaba cierto miedo aun así le pareció algo lindo era eso o le recordaba un personaje de una novela que había escrito hace mucho tiempo atrás.

-eres jodidamente rara-rio el chico mientras se sentaba en un sofá que estaba enfrente de el de vallolet-

-gracias creo – rio vallolet de un momento a otro comenzó a entender el humor del raro payaso-

-me llamo gamzee .dijo mientras le daba un hondo trago al vaso-.

La chica solo se limitó a mirar el vaso que ahora estaba completamente vacío. El chico que hace un rato daba miedo al parecer era inofensivo. Aun así solo se percataba de querer salir de la casa ya que vio a unos chicos fumando y quizás por el hecho de que era mucha gente hacia que el aire se asiera muy pesado

-estas bien sis? –pregunto el payaso-

-si es solo que tengo mucho calor- sonrió bobamente-

-el payaso rio- lo hubieras dicho antes sis, en este puto momento necesito algo de mis dosis de milagros ¿tú me entiendes no? –sonrió el payaso levantándose de su asiento-

Creo que todos sabemos que vallolet no tenía ni una idea de que hablaba.

**O~**

No parecía que dentro de la gran casa futurista hubiera una fiesta totalmente masiva. Afuera parecía tan calmado y pacífico.

Aunque nuestra novelista se encontraba sentada en la verada con un chico que no le importo prender en la vía publica un cigarrillo de "milagros" que claramente se notó por su olor que era marihuana aun así a la novelista no pareció importarle mientras tuviera su gaseosa que lucho por conseguir antes de salir.

-vas…¿vas a la misma escuela que roxy? –por fin se rompió el incómodo silencio-

-no aunque sería potísimamente genial. Ya sabes volver a ser un puto crio –sonrió gamzee viendo a la novelista-

-en verdad.. No entiendo-rio bobamente- ha? ¿Qué te refieres con volver a ser un crio?-dijo vallolet cuando su curiosidad apareció-

-voy en la universidad –sonrió gamze mirando a la peli-café-

-¿uni-universidad?- dijo vallolet inmediatamente mirándolo con los ojos casi desorbitados y luego de que el vaso callera al piso

**FIN DE CAPITULO 2.**

**Comenten~^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Holaa~ bueno etto.. Como decirlo._., jeeje bueno desde ahora la historia será narrada por vallolet ya que se me hace un poco dífila narrarla yo así que eso ha! Y**

**Coonsolounbeso: gracias por tu comentario en verdad nunca pense en poner a vallolet mona simplemente la personalidad salió a flote (?), bueno respecto a lo de gamzee digamos que en este fics existen mucho los milagros XD.**

**Sin más el capítulo****…**

**CAPITULO 3:**

Del solo echo que todos estuvieran radiantes al siguiente día me causaba un enorme dolor de cabeza, era como si todos ese día de la fiesta en vez de estar gritando y bebiendo como locos hubieran estado en sus casa estudiando o algo así.

Al parecer yo era la única muerte viviente tirada en el primer asiento que logro encontrar, no me die el tiempo de buscar a roxy de seguro llegaría tarde como siempre aunque estaba su novio pero preferí evitarlo antes que mi mente se pusiera a imaginar cosas.

Cuando estaba punto de dormir sentí un fuerte golpe como si alguien golpeo la mesa con su puño, me sobresalte y mire de inmediato a la persona por unos segundos pensé que era roxy haciendo una broma pero cuando mire, era otra chica.

Tenía el cabello marrón y tomado por dos largas trenzas que casi llegaban por el suelo, sus ojos eran negros por lo que aprecie tenía unas gafas rosadas algo raras, su piel era algo pálida y era algo delgada aunque parecía toda una mujer y ni abalr de las perforaciones que tenía en su ceja izquierda.

-oye esta es mi mesa quítate..-la chica me miro intimidante y con algo de burla en su tono de voz-

-he?..-la comencé a mirar mientras mi mente procesaba-

-oye me escuchas o ¿no? –volvió a hablar la chica-

-ha.. Lo siento pero hay un asiento hay puedes sentarte hay –le sonreí tiernamente sin ningún interés en molestarla-

-es qué eres tonta o me quieres tomar el pelo! –su voz se izó más grave y tomo el cuello de mi camisa asiendo que me levantara de mi asiento-

-meenah! Déjala ahora mismo! –escuche un grito de roxy quien de inmediato corrió hacia mí y empujo a meenah lejos de mí-

-ho? Roxy no creo que sea buena pelear jejee..-rei nerviosa tomando a roxy de los hombros antes de que pasara algo peor-

-tranquila no es por ti hace mucho tengo que ajusta cuentas con esta zorra..-roxy me saco mis manos de sus hombros-

Antes que me diera cuenta dotas las miradas del salón estaban posadas en nosotras, me encogí de hombros encendiéndome detrás roxy, esto no iba a terminar bien, aunque esta pelea me dio una idea para mi historia no era momento de pensar en novelas.

Justo cuando roxy se iba abalanzar contra meenah ,apareció dirk abrazándola y moviéndola hacia otro lado, lo mismo paso con meenah solo que una chica rubia la tomaba de unos de sus brazos.

-meenah recuerda lo que dijo la directora algo mas y te saca –la rubia parecía decirlo en voz baja pero aun así se escuchaba-

-ya se lo que dijo! –soltó el agarre de la rubia- aun así, oye!..-pego un fuerte grito que llamo mi atención-

-afuera al termino de clases! Y me refiero a ti! –me apunto bruscamente y luego miro a roxy- luego arreglaremos lo nuestro –y por último se fue junto con la rubia-

-hoo? Yo pe..pero ¿que ice? –me dije sorprendida mirando a roxy que aun seguía siendo sujetada por su novio-

-vallolet!..no creo que se!...momento de hablar!..-me dijo dirk quien intentaba que roxy no se le callera mientras la rubia solo gritaba y pataleaba-

-esta bien..-y así como meenah ellos igual se fueron dejándome totalmente sola en la clase y oyendo los murmullos de los alumnos- mierda…

**O~**

Fue increíble como paso el tiempo ahora podía ver la multitud de alumnos a unas cuadras del colegio en una redondela y meenah en medio con las manos en las caderas paseándose de un lado a otro con la cara de pocos amigo, y yo pues..

Estoy aun en la escuela escondida en el baño, sentada con las piernas pegadas al pecho en el wc. No me confundan con una cobarde solo no quería problemas y mi mente suponía que si iba quizás me atacarían más chicos o peor.

-soy una cobarde..-me dije a mi misma llorando falsamente

(**música de fondo:** ** watch?v=aROYzazi8uM)**

Antes que pudiera decir algo mas sentí como abrían la puerta del baño con brusquedad.

-se que estas aquí vallolet! No seas cobarde y sal! –se escuchó la fuerte voz de meenah-

Me levante despacio de mi "asiento" y me puse sobre él, y comprobé definitivamente era meenah quien golpeaba cada puerta del baño en fila, solo faltaban 2 en llegar a mí.

-vaya escondite niña..-paro de golpear las puertas y me miro-

Ho claro se me olvido que no me había bajado del wc, así que como pude abrí la puerta empuje a meenah quien por el piso mojado se resbaló y cayo sentada en el piso, lo que haría que tuviera más ganas de golpearme, aun así no pare y seguí corriendo Salí del baño y me dirigí a el patio como pensé estaba completamente desierto.

-estoy muerta!~ -me dije a mi mista mirando hacia todos lados-

Comencé a retroceder y miraba hacia todos lados asegurándome que meenah no me sorprendiera, pero pise una piedra y caí de espalda al suelo pegando un gritito.

-vaya no pensé que el suelo fuera taaaaan suave~ -solté el comentario aun tirada en el piso-

-quizás porque estas sobre mi….-

Mi piel se erizo al sentir que estaba sobre alguien que tal si…caí sobre meenah, me quite sobre la persona aun sin mirarla y me quede sentada en el piso, di vuelta la cabeza como en una película de terror.

**(musica de fondo: watch?v=IN84PEdy418)**

Aun así me sorprendió ver a un chico de cabellos negrosrevueltos, de ojos rojos realmente hermosos aunque tenía unas notables ojeras, dé igual estatura que yo, su piel era algo pálida aun así algo tostada, me quede mirando sus ojos de verdad me llamaron mucho la atención.

-oye loca ¿crees que puedes tirarte encima de la gente así como así? –el ceño del chico se frunció-

-ha? Eso.. Lo siento pero no te vi –reí nerviosa y me pare sin ayuda-

-en serio que eres ciega? –Dijo con un tono de enojo-

-no que yo sepa –dije moviendo mis manos asta mis ojos-

-OYE MALDITA PERRA VUELVE AQUÍ! –se oyó el grito de meenah a lo lejos-

-¿pero que hace la tonta de meenah? –el chico la miro a algo lejos extrañado-

-laaaaarga historia! –grite luego de echarme a correr-

**O~**

Corrí lo más rápido que pude asta salir del colegio y corrí unas cuadras más lejos del establecimiento, hasta llegar a lo que parecía un parque infantil, me recargue en un poste y intente recuperar el aliento, y luego solte la mano del chico para….. Esperen!...soltar… no me digan que…

Voltee mi cabeza y si estaba en chico recargado en sus piernas sin aliento me le quede mirando unos segundos para luego mirar el parque por lo menos había algunas personas pero aun así se estaba haciendo muy tarde.

-¿!estás loca?!..¿porque me asiste corre a mí!? Ni siquiera te conozco –grito el chico a punto de estallar de ira-

-haaa.. pues me llamo vallolet y ¿tu? –sonreí amistosamente-

-el chico solo me miro algo extrañado y recobro la postura- eres alguien realmente extraña sabias¿? –confeso el chico- karkat.

-valla desde que llegue solo he escuchado nombres algo raros –reí-

-en serio lo dice la rusa que se llama vallolet¿? –dijo con un pequeño tic en el ojo-

-¿cómo sabes que soy rusa? –mi tono de voz tomo mucha curiosidad-

-vamos en la misma clase…-el tic comenzaba aumentar-

-haaaa clarooo~ -mentí cuando en mi cabeza decía "como rayos nuca te vi"- buenoo se hace muy tarde me llevas casa¿? –Pregunte descaradamente con una sonrisa-

-¿soy tu maldito cuidador? o algo recuerda que tú me sacaste de la escuela a rastras-dijo malhumorado-

-jajajajajajaja.. vamos~ -me aferre a su brazo jalándolo mientras reía-

Al final karkat si me llevo a casa mientras caminábamos salió el tema de las películas no quise decir nada sobre su mal gusto en las películas aunque me pareció bastante gracioso el hecho de que se enojara por casi todo.

Obligue a que me diera su número una vez que estaba en la puerta de mi casa, y yo le di el mío y se fue lo más rápido que puso aun así me pareció lindo y quizás el serviría para algunas de mis novelas.

Cuando estaba punto de dormir mi celular comenzó a sonar agradecí no estar acostada en la cama para caerme, lo tome y supuse que era un mensaje de karkat aun así no parecía que fuera su forma de escribir, creo que se mas o menos de quien es…

"_**OyE SiS qE MalA FuisTe AL NO SaLuDarMe En EL pArqUe HoNk. :o)"**_

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 3.**

.


	4. Chapter 4

**DeadlyLittleMutie: **la verdad siempre pensé en poner música para que no se confundan las escenas ^^ y respecto a los mensajes de ayuda no te preocupes me gusta que dejes igual mensaje que me ayudan gracias ^^

**Coonsolounbeso: **me alegra que te hayas reído cuando lo releí pensé que nadie iba a entender el humor XD créeme todas queremos caer en el suelo (?).

**Bueno aquí el capítulo es algo corto porque había partes que no supe explicar además creo que la personalidad de gamzee no me a salido bastante bien xdd pero prometo mejorar sin más el capitulo.**

**CAPITULO 4: ¿esto es una cita?**

**(musica de fondo: watch?v=TTn61LE5Z18)**

Había pasado unas 2 horas desde que llego el dichoso mensaje. Aun así la novelista no le tomo mucho la atención cayendo que era de roxy.

Vallolet no se podía considera una chica genio, y era un verdadero misterio de que como había sacado notas tan alta para ser una estudiante de intercambio, pero fuera o no una chica genio era bastante creativa cuando de novelas se trataba.

Había veces que las fans de sus novelas se preguntaban si era una broma o no si la chica tenían en sus narices era la escritora de sus novelas, no era que se sorprendieran por lo joven que era si no por lo torpe e infantil que era.

Tic~ tic~

Las teclas de la laptop eran presionadas rápidamente por vallolet, la velocidad de la chica para escribir era totalmente impresionante e incluso parecía ser que sabía todo el teclado de memoria.

Era como un milagro….

¿Milagro?

La chica dejo de escribir, miro algo confundida la pantalla, parecía como si por su cabeza estaba procesando algo, se llevó las manos a la cara y se sacó los lentes de marcos negros, quizás escribir en alguna de sus historias había escrito esa palabra. Se sentó en su cama una vez de apagar la laptop, esta frustrada porque el borrador que había hace unos momentos no le satisfacía era como lo que escribir en todas sus novelas.

Un chico adinerado conoce a una chica pobre, que luego de muchas aventuras terminan enamorándose y cuando creen que todo va bien alguien interrumpe su amor. Ya estaba bastante usado vallolet quería algo nuevo digamos, no pedía que no fuera una historia de amor, solo quería que algo cambiara.

Se recostó en su cama y cerró los ojos, le gustaría que un milagro llamara a su puerta, fue entonces cuando sus ojos se abrieron par en par, en unos movimientos desesperados de salir de la cama cayo de ella aun así se levantó rápidamente y tomo el celular.

Ahora recordó donde había oído esa palabra.

"lo hubieras dicho antes sis, en este puto momento necesito algo de mis dosis de **milagros **¿tú me entiendes no?"

Como no recordar al payaso de hace una noche, aunque claro con todo el ajetreo le había olvidado, la raro chico. Tomo su celular y busco el mensaje y para acabar envió un mensaje.

"**haa¿? Gamzee en serio, ¿es****tabas en el parque? No te vi {{(_)}}} lo siento"**

Y enviar, no era el mensaje más poético del mundo pero aun así tendría que servir de algo, la novelista dejo su celular en la mesita de noche y se recostó, en un cerrar de ojos ya se encontraba totalmente dormida pero no se podía decir que dormía como una ángel, más bien dormía como un niño pequeño que no podía mantener la cama sin que se desordenara por completo.

"**Je No ImPorTa Sis oYe Sis Oye****.**** NoS VeMoS En El CenTRO CoMeRciAL MañaNA :o)AlaS 5 Te PaReSe? :o)****"**

Y ese fue el último mensaje de la noche.

**O~**

**(musica de fondo: watch?v=_SwJQldPOuY)**

-waaaaa –vallolet tapo su boca mientras se estiraba- vaya que bueno es dormir hasta tarde –rio media dormida mientras tomaba su celular- he? Un mensaje….-vallolet desesperada miro el reloj 4:51-

Como pudo vallolet fue corriendo al baño, tomo su cepillo se dientes y comenzó a cepillarse los dientes debajo de la regadera, según ella no había tiempo para hacerse parte por parte y quizás no tuvo que haberse puesto a escribir tan tarde ayer.

Una vez vestida y peinada bajo las escaleras corriendo pero sin antes caerse, lo bueno es que sirvió para baja más rápido, corrió hasta la cocina y tomo el cereal, metió un poco en su boca para luego echar leche y se limpió con la manga para luego salir corriendo.

**O~**

**(musica de fondo: watch?v=yHvKeVncWMs)**

Gamzee se encontraba sentado en la fuente del centro comercial, no le importaba el hecho que la gente se parara a mirarlo por su rara forma de maquillarse, mejor aún le gusta y le causa un poco de gracia que cuando la gente se quedaba demasiado tiempo la saludaba y esta solo se reía o miraba rápidamente hacia otro lado.

-vaya ya son casi las 5…-dijo el payaso una vez de mirar su reloj-

-ho?! Gamzee! –grito la novelista mientras se acercaba corriendo-

-vaya! Sis –rio el payaso levantándose de su asiento- creo que no vendrías-.

-jejejeje lo siento pero no vi tu mensaje –rio la novelista llevándose una mano en forma de puño a su cabeza asiendo un gracioso gesto-

-oye ¿cuándo me dirías esto? –gamzee saco de su mochila un peculiar libro-

Este lo puso frente a los ojos de la novelista quien de inmediato abrió los ojos leyó la portada "sueños de amor" apenas termino de leer la cara de vallolet se tornó pálida reconocía el libro, ese era s primer libro le pareció raro porque los habrían dejado de imprimir hace 1 año.

-¿eres escritora? Sis –sonrió el payaso-

-bueno~ en verdad… novelista –dijo con una voz aguda y nerviosa-

-jum.. Pues debo admitir sis que tu escritura es algo jodidamente tediosa y difícil de entender pero es muy entretenida –comento gamzee con una mano en el mentón- ¿fue tu primer novela?

-ha?..¿Cómo lo encontraste? Hace mucho que no se imprimen –se mostró algo preocupada- además solo está en ruso.. Aunque aquí está en inglés..-dijo vallolet leyendo-

-ha? Eso –rio el payaso- tranquila sis lo conseguí a través de un pequeño hijo de perra-rio-

-ha? Te cae mal ese hijo de perra? –Pregunto la chica-

-que no –rio en mi jodida forma de hablar –sonrió- ho es qué siempre todos tenemos que sé cómo eso hijos de putas de tus novelas –sonrió-

-ho! –Dijo la chica con algo de enfado- no todo son galanes! –Dijo enojada-

-si claro –rio- sis dime ¿Cuál es tu jodido afán con los príncipes azules? –Rio-

-no tengo un jodido afán con los príncipes –inflo los mofletes- y ¿tu? Cuál es tu raro afán con los payaso he? –dijo la chica mientras su dedo índice daba un piquete en la frente de gamzee-

-no es un afán es mi religión –sonrió-

-¿religión? nunca había oído hablado sobre una religión de payasos –comento la peli-marrón con el dedo indicé en su labio-

(**música de fondo: watch?v=mNiV9uZ51S8)**

-quizás porque eres demasiado niña sis-el payaso miro hacia otro lado y comenzó a caminar- vamos estoy aquí hace una hora y ya comienzo aburrirme –sonrió-

-OYE! –grito vallolet- te demostrare que no soy una niña-

Vallolet camino hasta gamzee y lo tomo del cuello de la camisa lo atrajo hacia ella, presionando sus labios contra los de ella, a lo que el payaso respondió felizmente poniendo ambas manos en la cabeza de la chica.

-oye sis me escuchas –gamzee miro algo extrañado a la chica-

-ha?! S-si –dijo la chica saliendo de una de sus cuantas fantasías-

-te propongo algo sis –dijo gamzee mientras se ponía a caminar junto a la novelista-

-¿qué cosa? –dijo con una voz algo aguda-

-si me ganas en mi juego favorito admitiré que eres una mujer –sonrió el payaso cuando se paró en las afueras de una tienda de videojuegos-

-¿y si pierdo? –vallolet lo miro con algo de desconfianza-

-te harás una perforación –sonrió de oreja a oreja-

-¿qué?!- vallolet pego un grito-

-lo que oíste –sonrió- se te vería lindo ya que tienes una jodida cara muy mona sis –rio-

(**música de fondo: **** watch?v=iqKryI3Sl4U****)**

Aunque la apuesta estaba más encontra de vallolet de igual forma acepto aunque cambiaron el juego y era por quien ganaba 100 ticketek ganaba, apenas entraron cada quien corrió a un juego diferente, el payaso parecía llevar la delantera con los juegos de pelea, aunque de vez en cuando vallolet hacia trampa moviéndolo o saltando a su espalda.

No costaba mucho que los chicos o chicas que estaban ahí los miraran raro, aunque no parecía qué al par les importara. Vallolet se subió a un juego de baile a gamzee no le tardo entender que la chica no era una experta en el juego ya que presiona o mejor dicho pateaba las teclas 2 segundos después que pasaban.

-gamzee! Tengo 89! –Grito la chica al otro lado del establecimiento-

-mala suerte sis tengo 95! Espero que te gustes las perforaciones rojas, honk! - le respondió el payaso-

12 minutos después parecían estar igualados solo les faltaba un ticketek a cada uno, gamzee estaba punto de presionar un juego que solo consistía en apretar un botón gigante de color rojo que al azar daba una cierta cantidad de ticketek,pero vallolet se subió a su espalda intentando apretar el botón ella.

Tick!

El botón fue presionado por ambos al mismo tiempo que por suerte justo dios solo dos ticketek, vallolet se bajó de la espalda del payaso viendo con algo de desprecio ambos ticketek pero al mismo tiempo con felicidad.

-gane!~ -grito la chica restregando ambos ticketek en la cara de gamzee-

-no lo creas honk –dijo el payaso tomando ambos ticketek, rompiéndolos y entregándole uno a la novelista- es un empate honk~ -sonrió-

-bueno y ¿que se supone que deberíamos hacer? –pregunto mientras veía su ticketek-

**O~**

Ambos se encontraban afuera de un negocio de tatuajes, vallolet estaba en el hombro de gamzee como un saco de papas, por primera vez en la vida vallolet agradecía no traer falda y traer unos jeans de mezclilla como ese dia de la fiesta donde conoció al drogadicto payaso.

-está cerrado.. –soltó vallolet con algo de felicidad luego de que gamzee la bajara de su hombro- de seguro el dueño es un loco. Digo ¿Quién estudiaría para hacer eso? cuando el mundo necesita tantos doctore, profesores u otras cosas realmente útiles –suspiro la novelista con las manos en la cintura-

-el payaso sólo rio metiendo sus manos en su bolsillo- gracias sis –dijo gamzee mientras saca unas llaves y abría la puerta-

-ho?! –hizo un sonido con la boca algo sorprendido- no~ es lo que quise decir –rio nerviosa entrando después que el payaso-

-tranquila sis me voy a vengar..-rio mientras sacaba un botiquín y lo dejaba en una mesa- siéntate aquí –dijo mientras se sentaba delante de otra silla-

Vallolet obedeció aunque lo único que quería hacer era empujar a gamzee y salir corriendo, se sentó mientras tarareaba una canción, pero su cara de tranquilidad se esfumo cuando gamzee saco una aguja, su cara se deformó con horror.

-tranquila sis solo dolerá mucho –sonrió-

-heee?! –grito asustada la novelista-

**O~**

Después de mucho luchar con vallolet, gamzee por fin termino la perforación la hizo en la parte derecha de la nariz, el arete era circular lo que hacía que se notara más aun así no era demasiado grande.

-que dirán mis fans ahora! De seguro pensaran que son seguidoras de una pandillera –soltó vallolet mientras se veía al espejo-

-se te ve bien sis ha! Y respeto a lo de que eres una novelista, tranquila no se lo diré nadie –sonrió-

**FIN DE CAPITULO 4**


End file.
